Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
{| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center;margin:0px -10px 0px -10px; font-variant: small-caps;" | colspan="2" | |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" width="100% -moz-border-radius:10px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 2px solid Black; color: #000; background-color: Gainsboro; -moz-border-radius:10px"| Discusión de Playsonic2 Los nuevos mensajes van al final. Archivos: 1 (Actual) ---- New German MGW-Logo We have a new German MGW-Logo, just because of MGS4 :>. Please, bringt it on to your main page :>. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/de/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png --Makaveli Diskussion 20:10 14 jun 2008 (UTC) All right - Hey, this logo is better than the previous. I try to make a logo, but... It's better the currently one :) 08:44 15 jun 2008 (UTC) :Aaaaah, sometimes I used to hate Wikia - now my beautiful new logo isn't there anymore.. grml. But leave it on the main of this Wiki, please :> --Makaveli Diskussion 12:04 17 jun 2008 (UTC) ::Ok.. I hate wikia sometimes too.. the ADS on articles are terrible.. my main page is worse now.. 12:06 17 jun 2008 (UTC) Hi Hola. --Playsonic217:07 16 jun 2008 (UTC) :Hola Playsonic2 xD 18:16 16 jun 2008 (UTC) Hi Agregame Playsonic2 para tratar asuntos de la pagina. sukhoi-37k(arroba)hotmail.com Vitinello 15:12 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Traudcciones Nitamos un buen traductor pa pasr articulos de la wikia inglesa de MGS ... haber si encuentras alguno ... no tenemos articulos importantes de la trama en la wiki... como GW, Liquid Ocelot... etc... Tambien necesitamos termianr el articulo de los Patriots ya que no recuerdo d una parte d eso xD Ademas nito saber como poner "redirecciones" en los articulos ... ya q varios q e creado, pongo el nombre pero no sale ahi,,, ej: Metal Gear "solid": Portable OPS ... el articulo esta pero se escribe diferente y no c redirige.--Xapa 22:59 14 oct 2008 (UTC) :Le tienes que dar a "trasladar" y estaría traducido.. sobre los traductores, traté de buscar usuarios pero no los encontré, vosotros sois los unicos xD Y por lo visto sabes más que yo del asunto. A lo mejor te interese [[Project:Buscando administrador|'esto']] 06:01 15 oct 2008 (UTC) : Jaja si lo haria pero aun no tngo los requisitos xD --Xapa 02:13 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Lo de las 100 ediciones lo voy a quitar, Vitinello se presentó sin tenerlas y le hice admin, depende de la persona. 05:53 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Dudas Oye Playsonic a ver si me puedes contestar unas dudas que tengo sobre los cambios. Si hago un articulo mientras haces los cambios no fallara nada no, esque me da cosa hacer articulos por si voy y hago uno en un momento inadecuado. Y por cierto vas a cambiar el logo no, bueno pues aver si me puedes pasar el actual que esque si te soy sinsero me encanta.--Boss77 16:54 17 oct 2008 (UTC) :Hola Bos, claro que no fallará nada, podeis seguir contribuyendo igualmente, lo de los cambios no influye en nada ;) y sobre el logo, a mi también me gusta mucho, lo hizo vitinello, no creo que lo voy a cambiar.. solo le cambiaría los bordes. Tengo que hablar con Vitinello a ver si me puede ayudar con la aparencia de la página, no me está saliendo muy bien xD Un saludo. 08:09 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok.--Boss77 13:45 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ya recibi el logo gracias por ponermelo. Aunque es una pena que haya que cambiarlo porque a mi me encanta. Bueno que se le ::va hacer. Gracias de nuevo por lo del logo y saludos.--Boss77 22:18 18 oct 2008 (UTC) Skin! Hey! Do you want me to do the skin for you or teach you how to do it? Exlonox 12:57 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :I want you to do it, I know how to do this but I'm not good with it.. I think a simple custom skin would be fine. I want it with some green colors, you can start creating it and I will see. Thanks a lot ;) 13:23 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::I'll start working on it on User:Exlonox/monaco.css. If you wanna look at it, you can copy and pase the code from that page into User:Playsonic2/monaco.css. When you think the skin is ready for the whole site to see, you can paste it into the site's main code. Be sure to tell me what you do and don't like about it. Later, Exlonox 14:24 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. Oh, another thing, I want a normal skin, not a dark skin as in Burnout or Gran Turismo ;) 14:30 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::::Got it! Exlonox 14:43 18 oct 2008 (UTC) When you get a chance, can you take a look at the skin and tell me what you think of the colors? Thanks, Exlonox 19:33 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Hey, it's cool! But a few things: I think the general background color must be more dark. and the article background too, not too much. And the green links, they need be more dark too, because it's a little hard to read. If you don't understand it, I can make an image with it. 20:54 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::I can't seem to change the color of the text in this box . Can you try? Exlonox 17:38 19 oct 2008 (UTC) RE:Ración Si es lo mismo solo que parece ser que en los juegos aparece en ingles. Parece ser que he traducido el nombre sin darme cuenta.--Boss77 13:50 18 oct 2008 (UTC) Pregunta Play ... una duda... donde puedo ver las paginas que e creado yo para ponerlos en mi pagina?--Xapa 02:42 19 oct 2008 (UTC) :La verdad, eso es complicado, ya que se tendría que haber hecho desde el principio. Pero las puedes ver , lo malo es que salen TODAS tus ediciones, pero donde ponga ¡Nuevo! es donde lo has creado. También puedes poner lo que hayas expandido. 09:22 19 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok ... gracias ;)--Xapa 18:20 19 oct 2008 (UTC) RE:Comidas He leído tu comentario de las comidas y suena bien pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos poner el nombre de las comidas en español para que lo pueda entender todo el mundo?--Boss77 19:50 20 oct 2008 (UTC) :Exacto, eso mismo pensé, si te fijas en [[Serpientes (Comida)|'este']] verás como lo he traducido, si quieres, ayuda con las demás páginas ;) 21:11 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok, lo tendre en cuenta.--Boss77 21:25 22 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Es el de las serpientes el que quise enlazar.. si te fijas en el que te pasé, estará linkeado.. entra en el de las serpientes y mira como lo dejé, así quería hacerlo.. 21:27 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :::Oye Play acabo de pasarme por la Categoría:Alimentos y creo que abría que ordenarla ya que esta todo desordenado. :::Ej: Esta el articulo Anaconda gigante fuera del de las serpientes.--Boss77 18:44 25 oct 2008 (UTC) The Sorrow por que borraron este articulo que yo cree??? The Sorrow, ademas no era un mal articulo. --Xapa 19:34 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo aunque no creo que lo hayan borrado intencionadamente ya que no sale nada de borrar en el historial y ahi una categoría solo para los articulos para borrar.--Boss77 19:47 21 oct 2008 (UTC) : Si tambien me fije en lo del historia ld borrados ... haber q dice el play D:--Xapa 20:14 21 oct 2008 (UTC) :No, yo me refiero al historia de la pagina The Sorrow, no pone nada de borrado.--Boss77 20:59 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Jaaja ... la tenia en word ... la pondre denuevo--Xapa 00:00 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :Em.. No borré nada xD 21:11 22 oct 2008 (UTC) Problemas con internet Según me ha dicho Playsonic2, no podrá contestar a las preguntas por problemas con internet, tendréis noticias de él en cuanto solucione los problemas, saludos!.--Bola (discusión) 17:27 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :Exacto, de momento parece que se ha arreglado, si desaparezco más es por que no fue así xD 21:11 22 oct 2008 (UTC) Pegunta 2 Buenas Play oye haber si me puedes responder a una duda que tengo: Acabo de poner una imagen de la M1911A1 mejorada y ahora tenia pensado poner una imagen de la misma arma sin mejorar para que se vieran la diferencias, y ahora viene la pregunta, a la hora de subir esta ultima imagen ¿debería darle a subir una nueva versión de este archivo en la imagen de la M1911A1 mejorada o debería subir la nueva imagen como siempre?. Gracias y saludos. --Boss77 15:40 24 oct 2008 (UTC) :Si quieres poner ambas, sube una nueva. Si vas a reemplazar la actual por una mejorada, subir nueva versión. Saludos 15:47 24 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ok,gracias.--Boss77 15:48 24 oct 2008 (UTC) Petición Play t pido un fabor ... elimina el tema "Cronología", ya que vendria siendo lo mismo que "Linea de tiempo" solo que la linea de tiempo esta mejor traducida y terminada. Tambien cambia el titulo de Linea de tiempo a el de Cronología... ya que es un mejor titulo xD --Xapa 01:56 26 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok.. se podría borrar los dos, y hacer el artículo de cada año, con la categoría de los años, y una plantilla con los años al lado. Para que lo entiendas mejor, mira: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/2001. ¿Te parece una buena idea? 07:46 26 oct 2008 (UTC) See ... estaria mejor :D--Xapa 15:02 26 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Luego si me acuerdo (xD) hago la plantilla de los años y ya podremos empezar :D 15:04 26 oct 2008 (UTC) Operación Snake Eater Si quieres puedo hacer yo este articulo xD ... si es q no lo has terminado aun. Salu2 --Xapa 21:40 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Lo mismo digo.--Boss77 21:52 28 oct 2008 (UTC) xD--Xapa 22:36 28 oct 2008 (UTC) :Pone "en obras" y no hay fecha para que lo acabe. Lo haré yo 06:56 29 oct 2008 (UTC) :Como tu digas.--Boss77 13:50 29 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno, mejor que lo hagais vosotros, mis semanas ultimamente no me dejan mucho tiempo.. bueno, un poco si, pero para terminarlo antes mejor que lo hagais vosotros, podeis hacerlo :) 09:20 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Portada Haber si puedes agregar Guns of the Patriots a la Portada en "Acontecimientos Principales", Salu2--Xapa 18:46 1 nov 2008 (UTC) Comidas 2 Buenas Play, como podrás ver aquí, ya he terminado con las serpientes y tenia pensado empezar con las plantas, iba a traducirlas, pero, he pensado que seria mejor que lo traduzcas tu por que como he podido ver en la lista de las serpientes has traducido a la perfección el nombre de las especies (Por ejemplo el de la serpiente del monóculo) ya que yo pensaba que se llamada Tai.--Boss77 16:06 10 nov 2008 (UTC) :No estaba muy seguro, use google y wikipedias en english y español, no sabia ni si estaba bien xD Puedes ir haciéndolo de momento, y luego le echo un vistazo. 17:34 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno Play como podrás ver ya los he traducido pero creo que deberías ver las traducciones, ::no vaya a ser que me haya equivocado, ya que en algunos casos me ha salido una traduccion un tanto extraña.--Boss77 16:11 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Raiden Agrege una pagina a Raiden sacada de otro web, mientras tu terminas lo que tienes en obras, para asi tener algo mientras, por si algun usuario lo nesesita--Xapa 02:24 16 nov 2008 (UTC) :No deberías haberlo hecho.. no solo por que estaba en obras, tambien por que no se puede sacar info de otra pagina asi por asi, hay que tener en cuenta los derechos de autor.. pero no pasa nada, esta vez xD. 08:46 16 nov 2008 (UTC) : Jajajaj ... igual lo cambie un poco D:--Xapa 14:58 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Ocelot Hola Play, ¿el artículo de Ocelot cuanto tiempo más se tiene que quedar en obras? Esque lleva así desde que estoy en este wiki.--PAULBOSS2012 20:16 3 dic 2008 (UTC) :Es sierto ... yo habia pensado en hacerlo pero como ya me han puteado un par d veces por hacer eso ps deidi q no D:... es un articulo necesario. Salu2--Xapa 21:02 3 dic 2008 (UTC) :La verdad es que ahora que lo decis teneis razón este articulo es importante, por lo que habria que ponerse en contacto con :Vitinello para ver si lo puede acabar.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 23:03 3 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Contactar con Vitinello 14:17 4 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Le he dejado un mensaje en su página de discusión ahora solo falta que lo vea.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 17:13 4 dic 2008 (UTC) Foro Quizás podría interesarte esto.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 11:54 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Skin? Do you want me to put up the skin we were working on a while ago? Exlonox 20:12 7 ene 2009 (UTC) Categorízacion de Imágenes Buenas Play ¿en que categoría meterías imágenes como esta? --Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 15:15 9 ene 2009 (UTC) :Categoría:Imágenes del Wiki. 09:33 10 ene 2009 (UTC)